


KIMI WA BOKU NI NITE IRU

by AngelaVargas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherhood, F/F, M/M, Romance, Yuzuru & Servant are separate consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas
Summary: I'M JUST SO BORED, IF YOU ARE TOO... JUST GO AHEAD READ... LEAVE A KUDO IF YOU HAVE TIME.





	1. BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED ANYTHING BUT THIS FANFIC! DANGAN RONPA BELONGS TO SPIKE CHUNSOFT AND LOCALIZED BY NIS AMERICA.
> 
> SUMMARY: “Nagito? What’s wrong?” Hinata asked worried of his friend’s strange action.
> 
> “I-I don’t know... I-” Nagito said trying to answer as pain shot through his head cutting him off.
> 
> “You Celebrate too early... Despair is not Over Yet.”
> 
> His body felt heavy... what’s going on?

``

**[UNKNOWN LABORATORY, 9 YEARS AGO]**

  
Tank Number: 55

  
Code Name: SERVANT

  
Inside the Tank contained a newly experimented person a Teen of 15 of Age, he was floating due to the fluid in the tank, few wires attached on his body and the oxygen mask to keep him alive inside the tank.

  
"How is it going?" The Head of Scientist asked as he walks around.

  
"Everything is fine sir." One of the scientists answered as she looks over her data pad.

  
"His Status?" The Head asked.

  
"Tank No. 55 Status: Complete." The Male scientist answered.

  
"Good, do the Finishing touches now and we will test them by the day after tomorrow." The Head said as he move on the Door. "Soon nobody will underestimate us anymore and I will control World Now that I have this Ultimate Weapon at my Disposal, the World Will Be Mine."

 

As he left his entire Lab most of the Scientist did all the painful finishing touches, as they did so none of them realized the Being in Tank No. 55 is slowly awakening.

  
**_[FLASHBACK]_**

**  
[YUZURU’S POV]**

**  
** Outsider that’s what He always felt in his Family, The Komaeda Family are Proud Family and always been, with just one Mistake, no one will recognize him as one in the Family… Mother had given all her attention to Nagito, He doesn’t blame Nagito for that, and… she had forgotten that she had a Second Son, every day he endured the Bullying at School and his own Family’s disregard… Mom and Dad had divorced because of his incompetence and a Shame to the Komaeda Family… He was Hated by his Fellow Classmates in School, a disappointment to his Teachers and Ignored by his Family like he never existed… all but one… His Twin Brother Nagito… amongst his Family it was Nagito who was there when he needed care the most, Nagito alone is the ones who was there when Mom, and Dad weren’t. Not once Nagito abandoned him, He is Mostly Alone.

  
He owe Nagito and someday he’ll repay Nagito, but for now…

  
He must leave, He can’t live in a house that did not acknowledged his Existence…

  
But he’ll be back…

  
Someday…

  
**[CUT]**

 **  
** A Finger Twitched, and eyes fluttering open...

  
**[FLASHBACK CONTINUE]**

 **  
** It won’t be long before it’ll be Christmas Eve, everyone was Busy… it was Yuzuru chance, Nagito and the others are busy in the Kitchen. This is his Chance to leave without being noticed, he’s leaving the Mansion that doesn’t acknowledge his Existence, and this will be his Bitterest Gift for his Family. Yuzuru made his way to the entrance, put on his shoes and out the door.

  
When the door clicked shut, He finally released his control. He’s now openly crying, struggling not to make too much noise. And he ran. Yuzuru ran with no particular destination in mind. He was too anguished to know where he was going, and He doesn’t even care. He ran across a crossing and was nearly run over by a truck. But he remained undeterred. He ran still, bumping people countless of times. Street after street, block after block, still he ran. Through the park, through the trees, and up till he came upon an alley that was surprisingly clean.

  
Yuzuru slid down the wall and rested his back on it. He was breathing hard and fast, his heart racing. Sometime during the run, his tears dried, the tracks it made still visible on his face. Only then did he realize that the night has already fallen. And upon further inspection, he now saw that he arrived at the edge, the borderline the beginnings of the shady area from the other areas. If he continued to run, he would have entered that area and could seriously be mugged.

  
One thought crossed his mind, though. ' _I'm wet._ ' True it may have been due to his _exercise_ earlier. But the fact is, it had begun to rain. And he neither had an umbrella nor his rain gear with. Yuzuru only have his Stiletto Switchblade, wallet, and keys on his person. The boots, his raincoat, and everything else, He left back at Home.

_  
‘Nagito…’_

  
All of a sudden, he started shivering at the thought of his Twin Brother. And the tears began anew. Sobs wracked his body as he hugged his knees towards him, arms atop his knees, and his forehead on it, successfully hiding his tear-streaked, red, puffy-eyed face. This was his first, ultimate breakdown. Every time it subsides he try to recover, only to start sobbing again. Yuzuru tried to choke back his sobs in an effort to leave other people undisturbed, oblivious to his misery.

  
Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yuzuru immediately raised his head to look at the person the limb on his shoulder is connected to. From the hand up to the nose, Yuzuru could see that the person is a man and pale in complexion. When he gazed into the stranger's eyes, he was surprised to meet with just Glasses glinting maliciously, a peculiar look. Yuzuru raised his eyes further to the hair; if only to escape the peculiar intensity in those eyes that wreak havoc to his senses.

  
Lightning flashed and thunder followed, giving him the chance to see that the stranger's wearing a Lab Coat and an Unknown Emblem on his chest. Fear was the first feeling Yuzuru had ever felt on this Stranger, he was about to run but he was too late as the man grabbed him from behind and covered his Mouth and Nose with some cloth, there is this sweet scent but it makes him dizzy and the Last thing he had in mind is his Twin Brother

  
_‘Nagito… Help…Me…’_ And everything went black…

  
**[CUT]**

 **  
** He’s starting to gain consciousness, he had no idea how long has it been.

  
**[FLASHBACK CONTINUE]**

 **  
** There was nothing but darkness. Just darkness. Oh wait, his eyes were closed. Slowly, he tried to open it but no, it won't open. Why is it? He wonders. Then, he smells something. Something... What is it? Chemicals!

  
The scent creeps down to his nostrils. He started wondering where he was. Just then, sound of footsteps echoed. It was followed by the sound of the door gently opening and another footstep again.

  
The footsteps continued and stop. And he's positively sure that whoever is that person, it is standing near him. For the second time, he tried to open his eyes slowly. Slowly, slowly, slowly. And there, he saw finally manage to open his eyes A little. And again, slowly, he opens it widely and looks up only to find out that...

  
"I see, so you're awake." The stranger said. He tried to talk but He suddenly remembers that he's on a Tank full of chemicals. So he decides to remain silent. The man let a soft chuckle. "It's okay, don't be scared. It's just a matter of time until the Drugs I inject to you took its effect and for you to recover from your Surgery."

  
Yuzuru glares to him as he heard what the Stranger said. Seeing the glare that he is giving him, The Stranger let a loud laugh. "There, there. Don't give me that kind of scary look. Someday, you will thank me for injecting you those Drugs and the Surgery. Believe me." He said and walk away laughing.

  
Yuzuru heard a metal door closed and everything goes black. He suddenly feels like he's losing all the air inside his lungs. He can't breathe. He’s passing out... No, he's dying. He closed his eyes.

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

  
Yuzuru’s pulse became wilder and wilder by any seconds, there is a wild beeping sounds, but it's muffled.

  
"What's going on?"

  
"Tank No. 55, his heart rate is raising, pulse rate is rising."

  
"Do something!"

  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

  
"Nothing's working!"

  
"Shut him down!"

  
"He'll die!"

  
While things on the outside world are in utter chaos, Yuzuru was finally remembering what had happened to him…

  
The Memories he once lost was now clear. The night it happened, one stormy night where his Failure had begun... but why can’t he remember anything... Who is He? Why is he here? What is his purpose?

  
He had to get out of this thing... he had to wake up... wake up... wake up... WAKE UP!

  
He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was in a tank…just like before, he can hear muffled and frantic noises and demands…and the Blurry Image of a boy with white hair waiting for him on the Garden of Flower where they always play. He opened his eyes fully, the Chemicals around him starts to cause a reaction and soon enough the Glass cracks and explodes as a wave of fire consumed everything and a resounding roar echoed in silence, the lab was in total ruins, the room was charred...everything.

  
**[AS TIME GOES BY]**

 **  
** The fire died down as smoke invaded the room, the Sprinklers putting the fire down. He just sat there like a lifeless doll, waiting... Waiting for what? It didn’t take long as men in Lab Coat enter the room and one looked like the Head of the Group.

  
“Prototype No. 55...” The Man called out.

  
He twitched and looked up staring blankly at the person right in front of him...

  
“I am Frederick Mort, From now on you will Serve Under Me.” The Man said sternly.

  
“Query: Serve?” Yuzuru droned blankly.

  
Frederick ignored the strange speech pattern, he just grinned

  
“Yes, you are to serve me, you will do my every bidding whereas Your Codename is Servant.”

  
“Repetition: Codename Servant, Purpose: To Obey and Execute Commands from my Master.” Yuzuru droned out.

  
“Yes... You are created, by the Cross-Bond Organization for World Domination. Your only Purpose is To Obey Your Masters’ Command especially Absolute Orders.” Frederick stated staring at the emotionless boy in front of him.

  
“Response: Understood, Servant will Obey Master’s Orders.” Yuzuru Droned out.

  
“What is Your Name?” Frederick asked.

  
“Answer: I am Prototype Number 55, Codename Servant...” Yuzuru answered.

  
“What is your Purpose?” Frederick asked again.

  
“Purpose: To Obey my Masters’ Commands, especially Absolute Orders.” Yuzuru answered without missing a beat.

  
“What are you Created for?” Frederick asked one last time.

  
“Response: For World Domination...” Yuzuru answered.

  
Satisfied Frederick turned and ordered his men to bring the Prototype to his Room and wait for the Next Day to come for another Test. Yuzuru followed every command he was given, no questions ask. He Is Servant... His sole Purpose is to Obey Orders from his Masters... it doesn’t matter who they are, as long as they have power to command him that is...

  
He will obey...

  
Who he was in the Past is irrelevant...

  
Who he is now is all that matters...

  
Because he is...

  
PROTOTYPE NO.: 55

  
CODENAME: SERVANT

  
He is Created for World Domination...

  
His Life Has No Longer Any Meaning...

  
He is a Puppet... A Slave... A Servant...

  
And...

  
He Will Die Obeying His Masters...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. SERVANT OF DESPAIR

**[2 YEARS HAD PASSED]**

**  
** He was just sitting there, inside his dark and cumbersome room waiting for Orders from his Masters. 2 Years had already passed and all the Tests and Experiments had been too painful and almost inhumane but who was he to complain? He is Servant and his Purpose is to obey without questions. So here he is, waiting for another Order from his Masters. He had to wait...

  
“....”

  
He closed his eyes for a needed rest, Rest is Vital for the next Test.

  
**[AS TIME PASSES BY]**

**  
_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

**_  
_** The Sounds of guns and muffled scream could be heard outside. The Alarm was set off and all doors were shut closed for protection. Yuzuru didn’t bother opening his eyes, what happens outside his Door is not his to care, he is strictly told to stay in his room and never go out whatever may happen.

  
He waited for the chaos to die down, until footsteps could be heard right in front of his Door.

  
“Ooohhh! I wonder what’s in this door? I despaired is not an animal like the other ones.” A Giddy female voice chirped.

  
“It has a name plate...” Another female voice called out.

  
“Prototype Number 55... Codename Servant... Eh?” The Giddy Voice chimed.

  
“Should we open it?” The second voice asked.

  
“Of Course!” The Giddy Voice answered.

  
Then there was silence as the two strangers by the door left, probably looking for the Key. Though there’s a scent of Blood by the door, Yuzuru don’t care, he shouldn’t.

  
**_KA-CHA!_** **_CLANK!_**

 ** _  
_** The door has been opened revealing two girls, one is wearing a Military Vest and all and another one is wearing a school uniform.

  
“Oh? What do we have here!? A Human?” The Giddy Girl chirped.

  
Yuzuru moved and looked up at this new person

  
“Query: Who are you?” He droned emotionlessly.

  
The Strawberry Blond girl blinked at the strange speech pattern, it sounded like this guy is an Android or something. But then grinned.

  
“My Name is Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Despair also the Ultimate Fashionista!” The Strawberry Blond Haired Girl answered.

  
“And I am Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier.” The Second One answered. “And you are?”

  
Yuzuru was quiet for a moment observing which confused the two girls.

  
“Uhh... Who are you?” Junko asked impatiently.

  
“Response: I am Prototype Number 55, Codename: Servant, Purpose: To Obey My Masters’ Orders, I am Created for World Domination.” Yuzuru droned out.

  
This piqued the Strawberry Blond girl...

  
“Oh? You mean You are going to Serve anyone?” She asked.

  
“Repetition: I am Prototype Number 55, Codename: Servant, Purpose: To Obey My Masters’ Orders, I am Created for World Domination.” Yuzuru droned out again.

  
“Hmm... Who is your Master then?” Junko asked.

  
“Response: My Master is Frederick Mort, Head of the Cross Bond Organization.” Yuzuru answered truthfully.

  
Junko skipped over to the White Haired Male and said with a manic smile

  
“What if I say that Your Master is no longer here, Because he’s dead.”

  
Yuzuru was unfazed

  
“Problem: Deceased Master, Solution: Wait for another Master.” Was all he answered.

  
Junko squealed at this and turned back to her usual self

  
“How about you serve me... Become my Servant from now on!” She demanded.

  
Yuzuru who didn’t think twice stood up and kneeled right in front of Junko

  
“Response: I Prototype No.: 55 Will Serve Mistress Junko Loyally, Servant will Obey Mistress’ Every Commands.” He droned out.

  
“Even if you have to die doing my Commands?” Junko asked.

  
“Repetition: Servant will Obey Mistress’ Every Commands.” Yuzuru repeated.

  
“Then come along... a Servant should be following his Mistress, Correct?” Junko stated.

  
Yuzuru stood up and loyally followed his New Master... as they walk in silence, Mukuro leaned to Junko

  
“Junko-chan, don’t you think he looks kinda familiar?” She whispered.

  
Junko glanced behind her and took note that her New Toy looked very Familiar, He has messy, off-white, He has very long, flowing White hair. His hair is smooth, though it's also been portrayed as messy, dark blue-green eyes, and pale skin. He has mostly white hair, with some reddish/brown hair at the tips. And the Final touch on his person is a Chain around his neck, His Face is devoid of all emotions. Now that she thought about it, this Guy looked like Komaeda Nagito only a Dark Version.

  
“Say, Servant... What’s your Real Name?” She asked curiously.

  
“Response: Biological Name, Where I come from and Other Memories are Irrelevant and not important upon the Creation of Servant, they don’t matter, nor important to remember. Servant does not need to remember, Memories and Emotions are nothing but weakness.” Yuzuru answered as he continued to follow his Mistresses.

  
“Hmm... this will be a problem... we need to hide your face, because you look like one of those Hopeful Brats in Future Foundation... You’re going to have a new make-over!” Junko cheered as she grabbed the Chain wrapped around Yuzuru’s Neck.

  
The White Haired Male followed the two women to a car, he has no complaint wherever they’re going to take him.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** “Kyaaa! Look at you! You’re a Perfect Servant!” Junko squealed as she looks at her New Servant.

  
Yuzuru said nothing, he just kept staring at what he was wearing, He wears a black waistcoat, A Blood Red Sash around his waist hiding his utility belt, a Mask covering his face and leather pants with ankle high combat boots, He also has a pair of Gauntlets in his arms, He also wears a leather collar on his neck with a chain hanging down the front to his knees. His hair was brushed back and the lower half is braided into three braids.

  
“...” He had no comments on what he was wearing.

  
“So... Servant, how does it look?” Junko purred.

  
“Response: Looks does not matter to Servant, only Purpose...” Yuzuru answered.

  
Junko pouted for a moment, but flip back on her usual cheery self

  
“So... You will do anything I command you to, Yes?” She asked wrapping her arms around her new Servant.

  
“Response: Yes... Servant will obey Mistress’ Command.” Yuzuru answered.

  
“Hmmm... How though...” Junko hummed.

  
“Answer: There are two types of Commands Servant Follows, First are Ordinary Commands and Second the Absolute Order.” Yuzuru answered.

  
“Absolute Order...” Mukuro asked curiously.

  
“Response: Absolute Order, a Command Servant must not Disobey for Servant is Programmed to Mentally Breakdown if Servant is to Disobey Absolute Order, Servant Will Go Mad.” Yuzuru answered.

  
“I see... I’ll make good use of that Order... For Now...” Junko purred on Yuzuru’s Ear and asked. “Are you going to Obey My Orders?”

  
“Response: Yes...” Yuzuru droned.

  
“Then... I Order You to Spread Despair around, I don’t care how you do it, Just Spread Despair around the City for me...” Junko whispered her venomous words.

  
Yuzuru faced his Mistress and kneeled

  
“As Mistress Command...” and with that he left to do his Mission.

  
Once Yuzuru is gone, Junko cackled like mad

  
“Oh How Precious this is... I wonder how Komaeda is going to react that someone with his face is spreading havoc in the City... I wonder.”

  
“Are you going to reveal it after you have just acquired a Servant?” Mukuro asked.

  
“Nope! I am going to Savour this... But I’m despairing to see what Komaeda would look like when he finds out I had someone who looks just like him, Kyahahahahaha!...” Junko cackled.

  
**[AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY]**

 **  
** Fire spreads quickly at one Building connected to Future Foundation, people tried to flee but all Exits and any possible areas to escape is blocked. They’re trapped, Desperate cries echoes everywhere as people from the outside tried to call the Fire Department out put out the Fire, but the fire is spreading quickly, the Sprinkler is broken and there’s no hope on putting the fire down from the inside.

  
Across from the Burning Building standing at the rooftop Yuzuru watched as people desperately trying to help those who are inside, He was ordered to spread Despair by his Mistress. Spreading Despair he Will even if he has to die for it.

  
“Despair: 8%... Observation: Despair Not Sufficient... Solution: Create More Despair...” Yuzuru muttered to himself.

  
He was about to create more Havoc, when several men in Black appeared on the door pointing a Gun at them.

  
“FREEZE! You are Under arrest of Terrorism and Murder!” One of the Men In Black Called out.

  
“Command Denied... Threat: Prevention of Mistress’ Command, Solution: Immediate Termination...” Yuzuru answered as he charged at his opponent without Second Thoughts.

  
It didn’t take him much to kill his Opponents, Once he’s done with them he disposed the body to the Streets causing chaos and terror... He didn’t care how many people will get in his way, as long as he executes the Orders he is given. Even if he is surrounded by enemies he doesn’t care, as long as he accomplish the Mission he was given.

  
**[SOMEWHERE IN A HOTEL]**

 **  
** Junko watch with glee as Chaos and Despair spreads in the City, she saw the news coverage.

  
“He’s doing rather good...” Mukuro stated as she sat beside her Sister.

  
“Yes... Look at those Delicious Despair in their Faces... Looks like I’ll be keeping him for a long while, until he served his Purpose...” Junko cackled.

  
“What is your Next Plan?” Mukuro asked.

  
“We’ll visit Future Foundation Next to Introduce Our Doll...” Junko grinned. “For now... A Good Master must keep her Pet Well Fed and Rested.”

  
She grinned and called a Certain Number

  
**[WEST SIDE OF THE CITY]**

 **  
** He watched as people tried to kill each other, Deceit and Lies can cause too much chaos, but there are hidden truths behind those lies and deception, people are prone on temptation, it was like a mirror, Mirrors are perpetually deceitful. They lie and steal your true self. They reveal only what your mind believes it sees.

  
**_RING! RING! RING!_**

 ** _  
_** He picked up his phone and answered

  
“Greetings...”

  
**JUNKO:** Time for you to return...

  
“Affirmative...” Was all he answered and head to where his Mistress would be.

  
He didn’t turned his back to look at the Destruction he made, he doesn’t care...

  
**[FUTURE FOUNDATION]**

 **  
** “This is a rather Disturbing incident...” Tengen stated as he looked at the video.

  
“Yes, No one really knows the identity of the Terrorist who caused all this chain of incident, according to the Survivor the Terrorist is doing all this for his Mistress.” Jin Kirigiri added.

  
“Another thing is that... Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba infiltrated the Cross Bond Organization and killed all the staffs and their Experimentation.” Sakakura Jozu stated handing over a file.

  
“And also... they took something from the Organization, it was the Cross Bond Organization Crowned Jewels... Prototype No.: 55... We don’t have visual comparison but don’t you think this is a bit too suspicious?” Jin Kirigiri asked curiously. “The Terrorist appeared after Junko raided the Cross Bond Organization and stole a Human Experiment and the Organization’s Successful Experiment at that...”

  
“Indeed... If it turned out this Terrorist is Prototype Number: 55, We must Capture him Alive and see what we can do about this Boy.” Tengen stated.

  
“Shall I send out the Troops?” Jin Kirigiri asked.

  
“Go... Apprehend that Terrorist at all Cost, We can’t let him run amok in the City and cause more Chaos and Despair.” Tengen sighed.

  
Jin Kirigiri and Jozu left the Office to do what they are told to.

  
“What are you Up to... Junko Enoshima?” Tengen sighed.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY... I'M A LITTLE BIT BUSY TRYING NOT TO LAUGH... I GOT A FRIEND COMPLAINING TO ME ABOUT BEING THE SNOW WHITE ON THE PLAY HE'S GOING TO DO, AND HE'S COMPLAINING ALOT...
> 
> THIS IS WHAT HE SAID TO ME:
> 
> MY FRIEND: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I CANNOT BE SNOW WHITE! I'M NOT EVEN WHITE! I'M BLACK, MAN! AND THE DWARFS ARE EVEN TALLER THAN I AM!
> 
> ME: SO THIS PLAY IS CALLED "COAL BLACK AND THE SEVEN GIANTS", THEN?
> 
> MY FRIEND: NOT FUNNY DUDE!
> 
> ME: I'M A GIRL NOT A DUDE...
> 
> MY FRIEND: JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN! I CAN'T DO THIS MAN!
> 
> ME: AT LEAST YOU'LL GET A KISS FROM YOUR CRUSH ON THIS PLAY... I KISSED A GIRL ONE TIME WHEN I PLAYED AS THE PRINCE FROM SLEEPING BEAUTY... I'M NOT A LESBIAN EVEN.
> 
> MY FRIEND: THIS IS ABOUT ME BEING 'SNOW WHITE!'... THERE IS NO MANLY PRIDE OF BEING 'SNOW WHITE' IF SNOW WHITE IS A MAN!
> 
> ME: THAT'S A DISTURBING THOUGHT... WAIT ARE THE DWARFS MEN?
> 
> MY FRIEND: NO! THEY'RE WOMEN! WOMEN!
> 
> ME: YOUR CLASSMATES WOULD KILL TO BE IN YOUR POSITION.
> 
> MY FRIEND: BE SERIOUS DUDE!
> 
> ME: I AM SERIOUS... LOOK... JUST SWALLOW THAT MANLY PRIDE AND GO FOR IT...
> 
> ===========================================================================
> 
> I FEEL REALLY SORRY FOR THE GUY... HE LOOKS RIDICULOUS IN A DRESS...


	3. MEMORIES OF  THE RIGHT ARM

**[TIMESKIP]**  
  
  
Yuzuru managed to find his Mistress, as always she’d been doing a monologue about Despair, her despair, he questions her sanity, though he never voice it out he had no rights to do so. Mistress Mukuro is considerate enough to let him eat and rest for the day, so right now he is resting and waiting for the next day.

**  
[DREAM]**

**  
** Everything is Dark, why is it so dark and so cold? Oh... he was in his own Dream... what kind of Logic is this when he is observing his own Dream? The Place is Familiar and the Date says it’s April 28 th, 5 Years Ago, Where is he or Rather his Younger Self?

  
“Bring the Boy to the examination room... we’ll see how much the experiment had progressed.” the first voice called out throughout the silence.

  
Ah! There is his younger self being dragged inside the room, There is this sense of illogical wariness that he shouldn’t have as he follows the scientists. He recognize the Head Scientist as his First Master, Frederick Mort... the man chuckled like mad as the Younger Yuzuru was screaming while he was being stripped onto the exam table. After that had been done, Frederick send the scientists away to start his experiments. Frederick muffled the younger Yuzuru’s cries with a piece of cloth and then took his scalpel and made a cut on Young Yuzuru’s right upper arm open. Frederick changed his tool the cut closed slightly, As the Mad Scientist turned around again and saw the end of the healing process his eyes widened. He looked up into the Young Boy’s face, where tears began to flow down because he was so afraid.

  
“You are really interesting.” Said the mad scientist.

  
The Experiment went on as Screams echoes in all four walls of the room, blood splattered on the floor and the table. The Tools for the experiment stained with blood, the pristine white lab coat is stained with crimson blood and some chemicals.

  
**[END DREAM]**

 **  
** Yuzuru woke up from his nightmare induced sleep, he tried to process what that Dream was, he looked at his Upper Right Arm and saw a long fade red Scar where the wound was inflicted, there are numerous of them, some Big, and some Small. Was that Nightmare just a figment of his Mind or a Memory?

  
“Illogical question, Memories does not matter.” He muttered to himself coldly reminding himself of his place as a Servant and began moving before his Mistresses return from their errands.

  
Wherever they are right now is none of his concerns... he cleansed himself in the shower and dressed in his usual clothes and never forgetting his Collar and Chains... the only thing left is to wait while eating Breakfast. He watched the News on the TV, it features a Mass Murder in every corner, buildings explode, students killing other students, Half of the City is in utter Chaos.

  
**_RING~! RING~!_**

 ** _  
_** Yuzuru answered his phone as usual...

  
“Yuzuru speaking.” He droned out in his flat and cold tone.

  
**JUNKO: Hey! Hey! It’s me! Your Mistress~! Would you be a Dear and come in front of the Gate of Hope’s Peak Academy? I’ll Be Waiting~!**

 **  
** And with just that Junko hang up, Yuzuru had his Orders so he stood up and left the room and head for Hope’s Peak Academy.

  
**[HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY]**

 **  
** Tengan looked at the Crazed girl in front of him, behind him are a group of SHSL Students and some of his Body Guards.

  
“Junko, Why have you come in this school?” Tengan demanded.

  
Junko cackled and said

  
“Why to introduce you to my Servant of Course...”

  
“Were you the one who infiltrated the Cross Bond Organization and stole their experiment?” Munakata asked.

  
“Of course! I was super curious of what they were doing in there. I heard rumours that they successfully created a Weapon that can topple your so called Kamukura Project. So why not go there and see it for myself and what do you know... I hit the Jackpot!” Junko cackled.

  
“You killed those people just for that?!” Sakakura called out.

  
“Of course! They’re getting in my way...” Junko said off-handedly.

  
“MONSTER!” One of the Soldiers fired her gun.

  
Junko just stood there smirking, as the bullet was deflected by an Army Knife. Yuzuru stood in front of his Mistresses ready to attack and defend.

  
“Ah! You finally arrived.” Junko purred.

  
“Response: Servant apologise for tardiness.” The White Haired Servant droned behind his mask.

  
Junko just flipped her hair and said

  
“No matter, you’re here.”

  
“Query: Who are they?” Yuzuru asked looking straight at the opposing group.

  
“The Future Foundation... They’re the ones who are standing in Junko’s way.” Mukuro answered.

  
“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Junko stated.

  
“Greetings: I am Prototype Number 55, Codename: Servant, Purpose: To Obey My Masters’ Orders, I am Created for World Domination.” Yuzuru droned out. “My Current Masters are Mistress Junko Enoshima and Mistress Mukuro Ikusaba.”

  
“Servant? What happens to those people who stand in your Mistresses’ way?” Junko asked sweetly.

  
“Threat: Prevention of Mistress’ Plan, Solution: Immediate Termination...” Yuzuru droned out taking out another Army Knife.

  
“Are they exempted?” Junko pouted leaning to Yuzuru.

  
“Answer: No Exemption...” Yuzuru stated coldly.

  
Junko grinned wickedly and pointed at the Members of Future Foundation.

  
“Sic ‘em, Boy!” She commanded.

  
Yuzuru didn’t think twice as he charged at the Members of Future Foundation. Yuzuru clashed with the Silver Haired Swordsman, The Man is pretty skilled and he wants to play? But Too Bad… He had a Mission to Finish, if he’s swayed by this Man’s Words, Mistress Junko won’t be very Happy.

  
“Servant…” Sir Munakata called out firmly.

  
Yuzuru did not react just continued to push forward.

  
“…” He said nothing and Raised his Army Knife. “Statement: Servant wants to fight you, but…Servant must finish you off for Mistress.”

  
“Why do you Obey Her? She’s going to Destroy the World with her Despair! She’s using you as her tool!” Sir Munakata asked. “You have no Will to resist her!”

  
“Response: Mistress Junko Enoshima and Mistress Mukuro Ikusaba are my Current Masters. The Destruction of the World is none of Servant’s Concerns, Servant’s Purpose is being a weapon to my Masters and Mistress, Servant will be at their Disposal and will do their every bidding, They can Use Servant as they see fit.” Yuzuru Explained. “Argument: I Am Servant, I am Created to Serve as a Weapon to my Masters and Mistresses no questions ask, Servant has no Will to resist against Orders, Servant only have just Purpose.”

  
And With that Both Blades Clashed.

  
“Servant will Obey Mistress Junko’s commands, if people stands on Mistress’ way, Servant shall Eliminate them without Mercy.” Yuzuru Stated as he flipped back.

  
"Do you think Killing Millions of Innocent Lives is the right thing to do?" Munakata shook the electric charge off his sword with a flick of his wrist, grounding the blade in the dirt for a second, then raising it just as swiftly to parry the next attack.

  
Yuzuru didn't grace him with a response. He moved mechanically, instincts taking over, Taking another Army Knife from his Belt, following through with a second swing, forcing Munakata to back off, reattaching the blade, hitting with a heavier strike, forever keeping the swordsman from getting his balance. This was one of the hidden strengths of being a weapon Sword fighting - the ability to vary the weight and speed of his strikes, to use as many blades as he needed to attack blind spots, to create footholds where none existed without leaving himself open.

  
Steel rang against steel once more. Muscles straining from the effort, Yuzuru pushed forward, and then retreated as the angle of Munakata’s Swords changed, curving towards his neck without breaking the lock. He flipped back, landed on a tree trunk, kicked off, and Munakata met him again, amber eyes wide as he grunted under the force of the impact.

  
A familiar ballet. He was already braced when the next sweeping strike landed, boots scraping shallow trails in the dirt as he slid back under the pressure. The trees groaned and began to fall around him, branches and trunks severed cleanly by the Sword's long-reaching strike. Then he was retreating, Army Knife flashing in the sunlight as he parried a flurry of hits, barely able to keep ahead of the deadly curve of his opponent's blade.

  
Dirt and leaves billowed in the air, choking, blinding. Yuzuru jumped between the falling trunks on nothing more than reflex and instinct as Munakata’s Sword cut a swath of destruction through the debris. There was a pause, and he retaliated in kind, Grabbing a broken Pole slamming into the earth and tearing a rent in the ground beneath Munakata's feet. The Silver haired man leapt in the air, and Yuzuru jumped to meet him. For ten breathless seconds they were locked in aerial combat, the two appearing as nothing more than a whirlwind of black and white amidst the falling leaves.

  
They landed on the ground with a thud, and then Yuzuru swept aside a Dagger as he charged.

  
Then quietly cursed as he saw the angle of the Silver haired man’s sword change, and realised his error.

  
That one hole in his defence, the one sloppy mistake he kept making. Against anyone else it didn't matter, but against Munakata…

  
A vision flashed before his eyes – himself, impaled, dangling helplessly in the air as his blood trickled down the length of the blade. Taunting words that haunted his nightmares, week after week.

  
"Do you remember this pain?"

  
Yuzuru blinked, and in that split-second, desperately twisted his body sideways. In the same breath, The Swordsman’s Blade slid past, and Munakata's expression faltered in shock as he found himself overextended and his sword empty of prey.

  
In that moment, Yuzuru turned the tables, and rammed the hilt of his Army Knife into the Man’s ribcage.

  
Munakata staggered back. It was to his credit that he recovered from his surprise in time to deflect the follow-up strike, but it was all he managed to do.

  
Adrenaline surged through Yuzuru's veins. It was different. The motions were the same, but it was too easy. Had Training really made Munakata that much stronger, that much faster? Or was it just the difference in experience? No longer did the gulf of a generation separate them, he realised. No longer did his opponent had a decade of experience over him.

 

He'd take whatever advantage he could get.

  
Army Knife crashed into the Silver Sword, and he grabbed a knife on his Belt again, driving the point of the detached half towards the man’s stomach. Munakata twisted away, barely avoiding the razor-sharp edge. But He didn’t managed to avoid the Kick that Yuzuru had sent on his way, it’s strong enough to decapitate a Bear.

  
“Advise: Don’t get in my Mistress’ Way…” Yuzuru Stated with Much Detached Darkness in his Voice.

  
With That Yuzuru relentlessly attacked the Silver Haired Swordsman... Driving him in a Corner.

  
**_CLAP~!_**

 ** _  
_** “Okay! That’s enough!” Junko called out.

  
Yuzuru jumped away from Munakata and returned to his Mistress’ Side.

  
“What can you say?” Junko asked clinging to her Servant.

  
“Response: Interesting...” Yuzuru answered.

  
Junko pouted at the very short answer... but turned away walking away from the scene

  
“Whatever, let’s get back, I’m beat and hungry.” She stated and walked away.

  
Yuzuru just stood there for a moment, but soon followed.

  
“Wait...” Tengan called out.

  
Yuzuru paused and turned to the Old Man.

  
“What is your Real Name?” The Old Man asked.

  
“Response: Biological Name, Where I come from and Other Memories are Irrelevant and not important upon the Creation of Servant, they don’t matter, nor important to remember. Servant does not need to remember, Memories and Emotions are nothing but weakness.” Yuzuru answered as he continued to follow his Mistresses.

  
Once they are gone, Munakata stood up from where he was cornered.

  
“What are we going to do?” Sakakura asked.

  
“Kyousuke, what can you say about this Servant Person?” Tengan asked as he looked at the Silver Haired Man.

  
“That Servant... he’s human... if Cross Bond had indeed created him, there must be information about him.” Munakata spat out some blood. “I have a feeling that they altered the Boy’s Memories and Brainwashed him into the Person he is now.”

  
“Then I will leave it to you and your Group to investigate about this Boy...” Tengan stated as he return to the Building.

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

 **  
** Junko and Mukuro are out again, he was left back in his room in the Hotel. So while they are gone he is free to do what he wishes, though right now he wishes to rest. For some reason the Scars on his right upper arm aches, but nothing he can’t withstand. But that Dream hours ago... were they really a Dream?

  
He really wondered of his Origin, Who he really is, What is his Biological Name, Who are his Family and where are they now?

  
He closed his eyes and forced his mind to rest...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. FIRST MEETING,  FIRST REBELLION  & FIRST FREEDOM

**[YUZURU’S MIND WORLD]**

**  
** Servant stood in the midst of Darkness, He looked in front of him, he was standing at the dark shore of Miasmic Purple Sea which was emitting Purple haze, the sky was Black and Purple and the air surrounding the Place is too cold.

  
Servant felt suffocated just by watching the Place, he couldn’t control the shivering on his body.

  
“So... You finally came...” A Gentle Voice called out from behind.

  
Servant turned only to meet eye to eye with or who happens to have similar face with him. though this one looks more Gentle and Lighter in contrast to his Cold and Dark personality.

  
“...” This is a little odd, but... “This world... what is it?”

  
“Oh! This is a world your mind created, it’s this way because of Circumstances that cannot be avoided. It had always been like this since the Day you were created. Everything is Dark and Cold.”

  
The look alike just smiled and asked

  
“My Name is Yuzuru Komaeda, May I know your name?”

  
“I am Servant...” It’s weird to talk without Droning, his tone is kinda off.

  
Yuzuru blinked and tilted his head

  
“Is that your real name?”

  
“It is the name that I am given by my creators, nothing more, nothing less.” Servant answered.

  
“Ahh, I understand... so... what brought you here to this Gloomy kind of place Mister Servant?” Yuzuru asked holding his hand together.

  
“For unknown reason why I’m here I had no trace of idea how, I am merely resting for the Next Order that my Mistresses would command me and here I am.” Servant answered.

  
“Oh... so you really lived up to your name and do things you are commanded to without hesitation... don’t you think that’s a bit too sad?” Yuzuru asked sadly.

  
“It is what I am created for...” Servant stated quietly.

  
“Even so... shouldn’t you give yourself some benefits of a doubt obeying orders like you have been given to? Shouldn’t you think about how you feel when you do something like... killing innocent lives? Have you seen their looks when you kill them?” Yuzuru asked tilting his head to the side.

  
“Emotions are weakness, thus my creators erased it.” Servant stated.

  
  
Yuzuru shook his head, approaching his Dark look alike and said  
  
  


"No... They're not erased, they're there... you just never pay attention to them. Instead you ignore them in favor of your status as Servant. You may think that your emotions are not there, when in fact it's just there." Then he laid his hand on Servant's Left Chest to where the heart is. "Even though the mind must forget, the heart will always remember... You can teach the mind to forget but never the heart unless it finally stopped beating."

 

“My... heart...” Servant muttered looking down at the hand on his chest.

  
Servant for the first time moved his hand and placed it in Yuzuru’s left chest and feels the heart beat.

  
“My heart and your Heart beats together for you and I are one yet different at the same time.” Yuzuru said happily.

  
“We are One yet different at the same time...” Servant repeated.

  
“You don’t remember how you came to be yet, but I know you will remember them...” Yuzuru said comfortingly.

  
“I don’t-” Servant asked.

  
“But you did remembered the Memory of your Right Arm, the Pain you felt there, how the scar was placed there, yes?” Yuzuru asked.

  
“It was but a Dream... a Nightmare...” Servant stated quietly.

  
“A good memory always come in a form of a Sweet Dream, thus the bad ones come in a form of a Nightmare that’s how you remembered your right arm... you felt pain on your right arm when you remembered, didn’t you?” Yuzuru said with a smile.

  
“...” Servant looked away, he did felt the stinging pain yet he ignored it.

  
“You don’t have to say it, I know... because I felt it too, I feel what you feel... That time whenever you are locked in your ‘Room’ with no one to talk to, you are only accompanied by the Maddening Silence and Darkness, You felt very lonely and no one to talk to, you ignored that feeling and thought that Since you are Servant you are only allowed to talk to unless given orders. But that’s not it... you are indeed Lonely, when those Scientist began to poke and prod you, you ignored the Pain thinking that you deserved it because you disobeyed an order when it’s not. You are hurting... there are times that you felt so much pain that you wanted to cry out, yet you ignored it and just stayed in silence... You don’t have to hold it all in, you know... it will destroy you completely.” Yuzuru stated softly.

  
Servant clenched his hand into a fist... he could feel a Spark of... anger? Why was he angry? He doesn’t understand... what was he angry about?

  
“Do you feel anger?” Yuzuru asked curiously.

  
“For unknown reason...” Servant answered.

  
“Is it anger for ignoring what you felt? Is it anger for being told about what you are feeling or is it anger for being unable to express anything?” Yuzuru asked standing closer to Servant.

  
Servant looked away, he doesn’t understand everything... this is not what he is created for...

  
“I don’t know... it is not what I am created for, having emotion is a weakness... even so, I don’t know who should I be angry with and why....” Servant said firmly.

  
“It’s not that you are not created without an emotion, emotions are not a weakness it is also a source of strength when you understand it and You don’t know who you should be angry with and why is because you don’t remember anything, our memories are blocked.” Yuzuru stated. “I couldn’t access to our memories, though I could help you with what I understand in our Surroundings.”

  
“My Memories...” Servant said quietly.

  
“You don’t have to remember now, it will come to you Naturally... no... We don’t have to remember now, it will come to us naturally, but for now... we have to take it easy...” Yuzuru said smiling softly at Servant.

  
Servant was about to say something, when he felt a tug in his consciousness... Yuzuru smiled and said

  
“You have to wake up now...”

  
Servant felt the tug getting stronger...

  
“You don’t have to worry... I’m always here, in the deep recess of our mind....” Yuzuru smiled.

  
And with that Servant felt at ease... he has a... Companion...

  
**[REALITY]**

 **  
** Servant opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling... the Sunlight seeping through the curtains from his window, he sat up and noticed that he’s no longer felling sluggish. Was meeting Yuzuru helped lift some burden? He got off the bed and began to prepare for the day... his conversation to his other self, he remembers them clearly.

  
As he moves around he noticed a Letter on the table, he opened it and reads

  
**{LETTER}**

  
Yo! Servant, Mukuro and I are going to mess around with the Future Foundation. Why don’t you go and cause some Despair for us... That’s an Order...

  
Junko Enoshima

  
Junko had given him a Dull Order again, He’s starting to doubt Serving a Master like Junko... He’s starting to doubt everything Junko is giving him.

  
>>Shouldn’t you give yourself some benefits of a doubt obeying orders like you have been given to? <<

  
That’s what Yuzuru said... well... he did start believing that he shouldn’t be obeying orders without reason, but if he disobeys... Punishment will come... he had to go... for now.

  
_‘There must be a way...’_ Servant thought.

  
He should go and check what he must do...

  
**[TIMESKIP, HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY]**

``

**  
** Yuzuru don’t know what to think... He knows his Mistress is Beyond mad about Despair, but to go this far... He doesn’t know how to make out of this, a Girl... Chiaki Nanami, he watches as she is forced into a harrowing gauntlet full of dangerous traps. Despite taking multiple injuries, she refused to give up, impressing Junko enough to give her a ten-second break. As the Ultimate Fashionista of Despair started counting down, Chiaki desperately tried to limp to safety, only to be speared in her right knee when Junko reached the six-second mark; a cruel fakeout that Junko mockingly attributes to "a despairingly bad memory".

``

  
Chiaki defiantly told Junko that she wouldn't let her beat her or her friends, making it to a door marked "GOAL" - on the other side, she saw what appeared to be Chisa and her classmates. With a weary smile, Chiaki moved toward them, only to be impaled by a spear as the illusion broke. Falling backwards, she was caught in a bed of spears that shot out of the ground, impaling her entire body before dropping her lifelessly.

``

  
Despite her grievous wounds, Chiaki clung to life as Izuru came into the room. She weakly asked if he is Hajime; Izuru says he was but has no memory of his past life. Sighing at the fact that she couldn't help anyone, Chiaki tries to get up, only to slip on her own pool of blood. She surprised Izuru with her apology for being unable to help him and her classmates, saying that she loves them all while crying. She told Izuru that she doesn't want to die - she wanted to stay with her class and play games with Hajime. Her final act was to reach out to Izuru, saying that they could have played games together before she finally succumbing to her injuries. Her final collapse dislodged her hairclip, which Izuru picked up and examined as tears filled his eyes.

  
Yuzuru doesn’t know what he should do... his mind is Blanking out, his heart is beating too fast...

  
**_< <You Must Calm Down... You don’t want Junko to Find out, yes?>>_** Yuzuru’s voice called out from the depth of his Consciousness.

  
That’s right... Mistress Junko must not find out of his Independent action... he has to go and check the Girl... He got to where the Girl in no time, he checked her for pulse. To his slight relief the Girl has entered Death’s Door, but still... she has pulse and probably have a 1-5% chance of living.

  
“A Chance is a Chance...” Servant stated as he took off his coat and wrapped the Girl with it.

  
The Former Base of Cross Bond may be able to help her survive... with that he ran out of the building towards west border of the City... he failed to Notice, some people following him.

  
**[CROSS BOND FORMER BASE]**

 **  
** Servant ran as fast as he could, he knew where he should bring the Girl... he could save her... saving this Girl is an act of Rebellion to his Mistress, He reached the base in record time. He checked on the Girl if she was still breathing... he brought his face close only to hear what he wanted to hear, it was still there but Dangerously too weak.

  
He must hurry...

  
“Hang on...” He said softly... “You’re going to be okay...”

  
**[CHIAKI’S VIEW]**

``

**  
** She failed everyone... she failed to save them... She... failed... Hinata... She’s all alone, dying... Despite her grievous wounds, she clung to life as Izuru came into the room. Izuru says he was but has no memory of his past life. She apologized for being unable to help him and her classmates, saying that she loves them all while crying. She told Izuru that she doesn't want to die - she wanted to stay with her class and play games with Hajime. She wanted to play games with everyone.

  
**_“Hang on...”_**

  
That voice... it’s Familiar...

  
**_“You’re going to be okay...”_**

 ** _  
_** Nagito-kun?

  
She felt being laid down onto something, She felt something was being put on her lower face forcing her to breathe and the Sting of needle, White Hot Pain is coursing through her veins, she couldn’t feel her wounds anymore... she wanted to see, who saved her... she wants to see...

  
**[NORMAL VIEW]**

 **  
** Servant did what he could, lucky that he found some of the Regeneration Serum that was used on him whenever he was tested on impaling, it could help her wounds from being impaled, it will take some time for the Vitals to Heal, but that will do for now...

  
“Nagito... kun...” A Weak voice called out.

  
Servant turned to look at the Girl he just saved, she’s awake and saw his face... he forgot to put on his mask.

  
“Nagito-kun, it is you... isn’t it?” The girl on the Lab Table asked, the Oxygen Mask muffling her weak voice.

  
“No... I am Servant...” He stated softly looking down at the girl.

  
“Did... Junko-” Nanami began.

  
“No... I act on my own accord. Unfitting for my name yet for some unknown reason you dying will put your friends deeper into Despair and a part of me telling me I should help you. I am learning to act on my own without anyone ordering me around... to Rebel against my Mistress for a while.” Servant answered.

  
“Why?” Nanami asked weakly barely conscious.

  
“You being alive will be the Catalyst to the Downfall of Mistress Junko’s Despair.” Servant answered.

  
“Who... are you?” Nanami asked.

  
“My name... is Servant...” Servant answered watching the girl fell unconscious.

  
As the Girl fell unconscious, Servant pushed several buttons and commenced the Healing Incubation Process. It will take awhile for the Girl to recover, but that’s fine... she’ll wake up soon... he could leave her to rest, the Tank will open automatically once she’s healed. He had to make preparations for himself too, he had a feeling that something is going to happen. Walking out of the Lab he made sure to lock every entrance.

  
As he moves around the Hallways he noticed several presences following him. He ignored them and continued to misguide them by walking continuously at the maze like Hallways.

  
**[DATA ROOM]**

 **  
** Munakata, Sakakura and Yukizome looked at the information one after another, there are too many and it wasn’t any information they wanted but all these information would help them out. It took them a while until Yukizome stumbled on the information they were looking for.

  
**[SERVANT’S BIO-DATA]**

**  
Name: Yuzuru**

**Family Name: Unknown**

**Aliases & Titles: Prototype Number 55, SERVANT**

**Talent: Ultimate Luck, Ultimate Weapon, Ultimate Servant**

** CHARACTERISTIC **

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 180 cm (5’9)**

**Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)**

**Birth Date: April 28 th **

**Chest Size: 84 cm**

**Blood Type: O**

**Likes: Unknown**

**Dislikes: Unknown**

**Family: Unknown**

**  
** Yukizome gasped at what she found

  
“This is! It can’t be!” She cried out as she looked at the Photo. “This boy is... could it be...”

  
Munakata and Sakakura stood behind Yukizome and read the information she found.

  
“Yu...zuru...” Munakata reads out.

  
“You know him Chisa?” Sakakura asked curiously.

  
“No... Not Personally but... Komaeda Nagito... one of my students mentioned that he was searching for his Lost Brother... The name of the Brother he lost is Komaeda Yuzuru. And there is a possibility the the name of Servant is Yuzuru Komaeda.” Yukizome answered.

  
“We don’t know that, it must be a coincident that Servant is Nagito’s Brother.” Munakata stated.

  
She opened another window to seek more information... She found a Video Message. She clicked the video and the screen showed a Light Brown Haired Woman.

  
**[VIDEO MESSAGE]**

  
“If anyone saw this Video, I pray it is someone who is willing to save Prototype 55. That boy is suffering as we speak. My Name is Lucrecia Grimoire, the Assistant to the head Scientist for the SERVANT Project, I’ve been Counselling the Boy for these past years. The boy had been through a lot since he was young. It took me awhile to gain the boy’s trust to tell me everything he had went through, in the end I managed to know him more. Outsider that’s what He always felt in his Family, The Komaeda Family are Proud Family and always been, with just one Mistake, no one will recognize him as one in the Family… Mother had given all her attention to his Twin Brother Nagito, He doesn’t blame Nagito for that, and… she had forgotten that she had a Second Son, every day he endured the Bullying at School and his own Family’s disregard… his Mom and Dad had divorced because of his incompetence and a Shame to the Komaeda Family… He was Hated by his Fellow Classmates in School, a disappointment to his Teachers and Ignored by his Family like he never existed… all but one… His Twin Brother Nagito… amongst his Family it was Nagito who was there when he needed care the most, Nagito alone is the ones who was there when their Mom, and Dad weren’t. Not once Nagito abandoned him, He is Mostly Alone.

  
Yuzuru had decided to run away from home before Christmas Eve to spite his Family, he knew he’s going to hurt his Brother’s feelings by him leaving.

  
The poor boy finally snapped from the Negligence of his Parents. That is the time one of the Scout found him and brought him in the Facility... 2 weeks after he was brought in, the Counselling began it took me a while to gain the boy’s trust, that’s where I learn everything from the boy.” Lucrecia explained.

  
**[CUT]**

  
Yukizome couldn’t help but feel emotional and continued to watch as the video message continues.

  
**[VIDEO MESSAGE]**

  
“The Boy’s Full Name is Komaeda Yuzuru, he was 8 when he was brought in the Facility. So the Scientists had a lot of time to alter the boy’s Mindset. The Boy proved to be a terrible foe when it comes to Mental Battles, he’s hard to break into submission, it went on for 3 Years until the group decided to do the most inhuman thing to make the boy submit. They drugged the boy, performed a brain surgery and implanted a chip on his brain, removed unnecessary things such as emotions and memories. For years he had suffered at the hands of the Head Scientist Mist Frederick Mort who was hell bent on toppling the Future Foundation with his very own Ultimate Creation... Luckily I was the one who has to Program the boy into what he is now, A Servant with no choice but to obey orders, it sickens me up to this day to take away everything, even the boy’s Freedom.

  
I do believe that sooner or later, someone will give Servant an Absolute order and cannot perform it due to circumstances he will go on a blind rampage in order to eliminate that obstacle to his Goal. So without the Head Scientist knowing I put a permanent command that will Cancel the Absolute Order... The Command is: 6-18-5-5-4-15-13... This is the Code that will set him free from the chains of Slavery.

  
If by any chance that someone is able to break that Chain... I’ll be very happy and grateful that someone out there is willing to go that far to save him from his Agony...

  
I am leaving Yuzuru Komaeda in Your Care from now on...

  
I wish you all Good Luck...

  
This is Prof. Lucrecia Grimoire Signing Off...”

  
**[END]**

  
And with that the Video stopped... Yukizome, Munakata, and Sakakura stood there in silence...

  
“We have to find him...” Yukizome said softly.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** Servant managed to lose his stalkers and returned to the Hideout where he will receive another command... However... His Mistress is not there, but she left a Video Message. He turned the Video Message on and soon Junko’s face appeared on the screen.

  
**[VIDEO MESSAGE]**

  
Hey! Hey! I know you could make it here, Dear Servant... Now as you can see, it had been fun playing with you while it lasted. It’s sad that I could no longer be there and play with you again...  So... I’m giving my Absolute Orders before I’ll let you go.

  
My First Order is For you to Spread Despair using my Despair Video...

Second Do Not Let The Future Foundation Ever lay their hands on my AI.

And Lastly... You Are Free to do what you want, You can’t follow anymore Orders, but never forget the First Absolute Order.

  
Now that I gave you your Absolute Order... You will Obey them...

  
Well... it had been fun while it lasted... so...

  
Bye~! Bye~! Servant~!

  
**[END]**

 **  
** Servant twitched... Junko had given him three Absolute Orders... his mind went blank as he was Registering the Absolute Orders... he can’t disobey, if he did it will Backlash on him and will definitely hurt his other Self... So...

  
“Absolute Orders... Accepted.” He droned out.

  
The Screen went Black and the Room where he is standing is dark, reaching out he took the USB Stick and pocketed it... Then he turned and stalked towards the door and out in the Open.

  
**[OUTSIDE]**

 **  
** He looked up at the Blood Red Sky, then to his surroundings... everything was Dark and on the Verge of Complete Destruction, bodies littered everywhere. He wanted to disobey the Absolute Order, but just even thinking about disobeying the Order a Sharp Sting coursed through his being and his head Hurts.

  
He hissed in pain as he clutched his head... there is no way he can disobey the Absolute Order... He must Obey....

  
**[FUTURE FOUNDATION]**

 **  
** Makoto stared at Munakata like he was crazy...

  
“You mean... Junko’s Servant?” He asked in shock.

  
“He’s Komaeda Nagito Senpai’s Twin Brother?” Kyoko added.

  
The Three Adults nodded sadly...

  
“What should we do?” Asahina asked.

  
“Do you need to ask that...? We need to capture him at all Cost... Out of all Remnants of Despair, **_HE_** is the Servant of Despair and had Direct Contact with Junko Enoshima.” Togami stated tipping his glasses back up.

  
“Bu how are we going to catch him? We don’t even know if we could beat him... I mean... did you looked into his Profile? One of his Talent is being the Ultimate Weapon.” Hagakure cried out.

  
“A-And so far... he hadn’t shown that Talent as of yet.” Fukawa added.

  
Munakata sighed at this...

  
“Catching him is our Priority, like Togami said, He has Direct Contact with Junko Enoshima. Which means there is a Possibility that she will Order him to chaos more Chaos and Despair.” He said.

  
“What about the Remnants of Despair.” Sakakura asked.

  
This is very Difficult for Munakata to Decide to...

  
“Makoto I will leave the Capture of Servant to you and your Friends... while Jozu, Chisa I will round up some of the Teachers and Capture the Remnants of Despair.” Munakata stated as he walks towards the door.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** And that’s how Makoto found himself running in the City trying to avoid some people who are influenced by Despair... He was about to turn to the Corner when a Figure wearing all black, with Chained Collar on his neck... this person had white hair and had mask covering his face... this guy has the same looks as the Photo Mr. Munakata had shown him... this Person is...

  
“Servant...” He murmured...

  
The said person just stood there... Makoto couldn’t believe his Luck lead him to the Person he and his friends are looking for...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. TALK WITH  NANAMI & CONFRONTATION WITH  ULTIMATE HOPE(Naegi Makoto)?

**[TOWA CITY 2 DAYS LATER]**

**  
** Makoto stood stiff as he look at the Person in front of him... It’s Servant... He didn’t expect this, just when he’s on his own this happened, how much trouble can he get himself into?! He just stood there frozen stuck still, waiting for Servant to make his move. But the said male just stood there as well, staring back at him... it was getting awkward

  
“Ano...” Makoto began, he wasn’t really sure what to say.

  
“...” Servant didn’t made any move.

  
“Are you Servant?” Makoto asked anxiously.

  
“Affirmative... What is your Business with me?” Servant answered flatly.

  
“Ummm...” Makoto timidly began.

  
But Togami and the others Arrived...

  
“Makoto!” Kyoko called out.

  
“You found him!” Asahina called out.

  
“We must apprehend him...” Togami called out.

  
Servant took a fighting stance at the statement, Makoto who was too close to the said male jumped.

  
“W-Wait! We didn’t mean it in a bad way! We... We want to help you!” He cried out.

  
“Your help is unneeded, you are in my way.” Servant answered coldly ignoring the buzz that starting to appear.

  
Togami and the other 78th Class gathered ready to fight. Servant knew he’s outnumbered, it’s not that he couldn’t fight them, he’s not ready to face them yet... but... what is that strange buzzing? Did it start to occur when this boy... Makoto, appeared before him... no... The Buzzing led him to his Enemy... But why? Why would it lead him to his enemy? He ignored the question, for now he had to retreat and had to find a way to fulfil his Orders, he couldn’t use the Old Cross Bond Lab... he had to do something else... he had to wait.

  
He ignored the shouts and calls for him... he can’t let his enemies get their hands on Mistress Junko’s AI. He fled, he can’t fight them right now... Not now...

  
**[CROSS BOND LAB, HIDDEN ROOM]**

 **  
** Nanami sat at the soft bed, she was finally released from the confine that was used to help her heal, the wounds are still tender and she needs to rest more to heal faster. Servant had been too gracious to provide her every needs and knowledge of the outside world and what was going on. Right Now, Servant was just outside her Door.

  
“The Future Foundation is hunting all the Remnants of Despair and me, for unknown reason... maybe to execute us for the chaos and destruction we made. I will be executed for being a Henchman to Junko Enoshima.” Servant said beyond the door.

  
“And Hinata-kun?” Nanami asked softly sitting by the door.

  
“You mean that boy who was the Candidate for the Kamukura Project? He’s alive, somewhere in Towa City, you don’t need to worry about him.” Servant answered. “No one is strong enough to fight him.”

  
“Servant-kun... by any chance, are you Nagito-kun’s brother? You two really do look alike.” Nanami asked curiously.

  
There was silence for a moment, Nanami is worried that she might have offended her saviour.

  
“It’s not that I don’t know, it’s just that I don’t remember anything. My memories are blocked away or probably erased... no... My memories are there, but it was blocked upon my creation. My memories and emotions are not needed in order for me to be a Perfect, Obedient Servant... I don’t remember anything Prior to my Creation thus the name Nagito eludes me.” Servant answered quietly.

  
Nanami hummed for a moment and said

  
“You know, they say if you try... it’ll just work out...”

  
“Would it really? Even so... No matter what I do, No matter how hard I try, it will only hurt the other part of me which I can’t allow.” Servant said back.

  
“Don’t you get a little lonely of being alone?” Nanami asked.

  
“I am used to loneliness, and the Pain it brings...” Servant answered.

  
“Hey... when you were created... Does it hurt? Being poked with needles, cut open with Scalpels and tests?” Nanami asked.

  
Servant touched his Upper Right arm, it was hurting every time he remembers that day.

  
“There are times that my old wounds hurts, but it’s nothing I can’t withstand.” He answered Nanami’s question.

  
“Hmmm... Hey... What if Nagito-kun is really your long lost brother, what will you do?” The Pinkette asked.

  
Servant is quiet again, Nanami knew the other is thinking of an answer. Servant was thinking, if this Nagito person is his Long Lost Brother, what will he do?

  
**_< <Well, if he is my Long Lost Brother... I don’t know for how long I have lost him, I don’t know what I’ll do, embrace him, talk to him of all the things that had happened... Apologize for all the things that I’ve done, for not being there when he needed me the most... I don’t know...>>_**

  
“I don’t know how to act... maybe talk to him of all the things that had happened... Apologize for all the things that I’ve done, for not being there when he needed me the most...” Servant answered.

  
“I see... well... even if you don’t remember, if by chance that you and Nagito-kun cross path I hope it will go well...” Nanami said gently.

  
“Hope...” Servant stated.

  
“Servant-kun...” Nanami called out.

  
“Hm?” Servant hummed.

  
“Is there something wrong?” Nanami asked.

  
Servant is quiet again, but Nanami waits...

  
“I received three Absolute Orders from Mistress Junko... and I cannot disobey... One Certain Order has the Possibility of my Down Fall.” Servant answered quietly.

  
“What is that?” Nanami asked softly.

  
“The Absolute Order is for me to Spread Despair using Mistress Junko’s Despair Video... I cannot Disobey and the Future Foundation is Searching all Remnants of Despair to either Apprehend them or Execute them, it’s the same thing goes for me because I was the Closest to Mistress Junko Enoshima... thus I am actively hunted. It won’t be long, you’ll never see me... I’ll be lucky if I live.” Servant stated as he moved to a new position.

  
“Servant-kun... Please live...” Nanami said softly.

  
“Why?” Servant asked.

  
“I still want to make friends with you... I want to Play Games with you along with my friends.” Nanami answered smiling even though Servant couldn’t see it.

  
“I don’t know what friendship is, so-” Servant began.

  
“You can always try... but please... Live until we’ll meet again.” Nanami pleaded. “I really wanted to be your friend and help you remember things you don’t remember.”

  
“We shall see...” Servant said quietly.

  
“Can’t I at least see your face?” Nanami asked.

  
“You have already seen what I look like.” Servant answered.

  
“Just a glimpse?” Nanami asked again.

  
She heard shuffling outside her room indicating that Servant stood up, Nanami stood up as well and stepped back as the door opens and Servant entering, the taller male was wearing a mask. She waited for him to take it off, Servant willingly took off his mask and shows the Pink Haired Girl his face, Nanami was surprised at what she saw she tried to memorize Servant’s features, He has messy, off-white, He has very long, flowing White hair. His hair is smooth, though it's also been portrayed as messy, dark blue-green eyes, and pale skin. He has mostly white hair, with some reddish/brown hair at the tips. The only way to differentiate Servant from Nagito is the Emotion and the eye colouring, though all in all Servant had the same face as Nagito.

  
“Are you satisfied?” Servant asked as he put on his mask again.

  
Nanami smiled contently and said

  
“You really do look like him... that’s comforting.”

  
“I see...” Servant stated as he turned to walk up to the door though he paused. “You should rest now.”

  
“Are you leaving?” Nanami asked quietly.

  
“I am... You don’t need to worry, the door will automatically open once you’re healed enough. Rest Well... Nanami...” Servant stated as he walks away closing the door.

  
“You know it’s alright to disobey orders... someone out there will definitely save you from your chains of suffering.” The Pinkette called out before the door closed.

  
Nanami smiled, seeing that Servant trusted her enough to allow her to see his face. She remembered hearing Nagito searching for his Lost Twin Brother for a very long time since he ran away from home. She had a good feeling that things will be alright between the two brothers once they settled their problems. Though it’s sad that Servant doesn’t remember anything about his past. So... she will help him remember, Servant saved her life so in return she must help him as much as she could.

  
**[CROSS BOND GATE]**

 **  
** Servant stepped out of the gate as rain starts to pour down from the Red Sky... How sad it was to see things like this, Raining in the midst of destruction. How is it that Destruction is born by One Girl’s Despair... Servant walks away ignoring the rain soaking him wet, he ventured around the City avoiding the Members of the Future Foundation.

  
He found a Secured place to spend the night with... an abandoned construction site... He’d rather spend his nights away from the Cross Bond Lab so that the Hounds of the Future Foundation won’t find out what he was hiding there. He closed his eyes and rest.

  
**[YUZURU’S MIND WORLD]**

  
Servant stood back inside Yuzuru’s Mind World, the Place doesn’t look like the one from before. The place is like a deep forest, with tall dead trees and it was raining, not far is a vast of Blue Violet Sea.

  
“Hello again, Servant-kun...” Yuzuru called out from behind.

  
Servant turned and saw his Light Counterpart smiling at him while sitting by a patch of grass.

  
“If you’re wondering why the place changed, it’s because you’re starting to change, albeit slowly. But that’s good.” Yuzuru said motioning for Servant to sit beside him.

  
The Dark Counterpart did as he was told and sat beside the Light One.

  
“None of the Memories had resurfaced yet.” Servant began.

  
“It will take time just be patient.” Yuzuru answered smiling.

  
“Will it hurt?” Servant asked.

  
“Well... we never had a good memories so it will probably hurt that much.” Yuzuru answered softly putting his hand on top of Servant’s.

  
“Are you not afraid?” Servant asked glancing at Yuzuru.

  
“I am... but it’s natural to be afraid since most of my time is spend on being experimented on in a Lab... are you?” Yuzuru asked.

  
“I can accept what is coming at me... it’s useless to fight against something that is a part of you.” Servant answered.

  
“Hmm... You’re right...” Yuzuru stated softly and leaned on Servant’s shoulder.

  
There was a moment of Silence between them, listening to the sound of the ocean.

  
“The Future Foundation is Hunting me down...” Servant began.

  
“Did they finally realize their Mistakes now?” Yuzuru asked looking up at his Dark Counterpart.

  
“I assume it is, but I cannot tell... The Remnants of Despair is being Hunted down as much as the other members of the Future Foundation is hunting me down.” Servant answered looking at the Blue Violet Sea.

  
“Why?” Yuzuru asked curiously.

  
“Because I have the Despair Video that Mistress Junko left for me to spread... She gave me that Absolute Order, I cannot disobey because if I do-” Servant stated firmly.

  
“Is that the reason why I felt that flash of pain?” Yuzuru asked noticing Servant cringed.

  
“My Apologies... I tried to disobey but it ended up-” Servant apologized but he was cut off by Yuzuru putting a finger on his lips to silence him.

  
“It’s okay, I understand that you are Created that way. But believe me... one day, someone out there will be able to help you overcome that Program and set you free from your chains of agony.” Yuzuru said holding Servant’s hands to his chest. “It’s going to be alright.”

  
Servant was about to say something when he felt a familiar tug in his consciousness, he had long ago accepted it. Everything is turning white and he looked at Yuzuru who was smiling back at him.

  
“Don’t be afraid to disobey if you really don’t want to do it. It may hurt me but it will not kill me, you and I are one same being but separated consciousness, whatever you may chose I support your decision... Everything is going to be alright, You’ll see.” Yuzuru said as he fade into the Whiteness.

  
The last thing Servant saw before he wakes up is Yuzuru’s smile that clearly said ‘It’s Okay, It’s going to be alright.’...

  
**[REALITY]**

 **  
** Servant opened his eyes as the rain stopped, the cold breeze swept by. Standing up from his perch he jumped down to continue on venturing the City and dodging the Future Foundation hounds, he had to find something to eat first, he hadn’t eaten anything since the day he saved Nanami Chiaki. He scoured every place possible so when he found one he ate as much as he could and start wandering again.

  
He observed in a higher ground when some of the Future Foundation managed to find one of the Remnants of Despair, he observed them as they fought. It’s either one lose or escaped, then there are those Children... the Warriors of Hope? Were one by one taken down. He did managed to catch a glimpse of a teen he wears a cropped black jacket, with three white buttons on the right and one red button on the left. Underneath, he wears a dark-red and olive-green scoop-neck shirt, with long sleeves that are folded over the cuffs of the jacket. Under this is a long beige undershirt. He wears black jeans with black low heeled shoes, tied with red shoelaces. He has a striped mitten on his left hand... and whenever he saw the boy’s face, it was like seeing himself except that this look alike seems to be constantly smiling, no matter what treatment he receives.

  
Then there are times that he cross path with Hope’s Peak Academy’s Crowned Jewel that led them to their Demise... Izuru Kamukura... though they did not have any reason to talk to each other, both of them couldn’t help but feel similarity but at the same time different from each other, Servant could tell what Izuru Kamukura is feeling.

  
“Don't pretend you're sad, why tremble with anger that's not even there?” He said staring at the Dark Haired Male blankly.

  
He turned and walked away not waiting for Izuru to say anything... it’s not his problem, he’s not his problem.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** It’s broad daylight and the Future Foundation Members are active again, Servant had taken refuge to an abandoned cathedral for a while. He hid behind the altar and just wait... no sooner that he relaxed someone opened the door and a familiar voice

  
“I swear I saw him entered this place...” Makoto Naegi’s voice called out. “Servant-kun?”

  
The boy is persistent, a threat to his Mission... so, he stood up from his hiding place and faced the Ultimate Hope of the 78th Class...

  
“Why do you persist on following me? Do you have a Death Wish?” Servant asked coldly.

  
Makoto closed the door, making sure no one will interrupt...

  
“Please listen... I didn’t come to fight you.” He said trying to sooth the Servant of Despair.

  
“The Future Foundation sent you to hunt me down and bring me to my execution is it not?” Servant hissed.

  
Makoto was shocked at the moment but shook his head...

  
“No! The Future Foundation didn’t sent me to capture you... I’m here to help you...” He explained.

  
Servant was confused for a second and asked

  
“Help me from what?”

  
“To free you from Junko’s Despair...” Makoto answered.

  
Then Servant remembered what both Nanami and Yuzuru said.

  
**_> >_** ** _It’s okay, I understand that you are Created that way. But believe me... one day, someone out there will be able to help you overcome that Program and set you free from your chains of agony._** ** _< < _**That’s what Yuzuru said.

  
**_“_** ** _Someone out there will definitely save you from your chains of suffering._** ** _”_** That was Nanami said.

  
It felt surreal, both told him that someone is going to save him from his chains of agony and here comes Makoto Naegi saying that He will help _HIM_ (Servant), to set him free from Junko’s control... it’s really odd that he starts to feel... afraid? Why would he be afraid? He could kill the boy easily but why can’t he?

  
Nobody tried to save him and Yuzuru before... why now? A surge of anger is filling his veins... of all time he had needed help, why did it appeared now? Now that he didn’t needed help, now that he could fight for his life... he never like a Liar!

  
“LIES!” Servant snapped and charged at the Brunette before him.

  
Makoto panicked at the frightening look of anger in Servant’s face, he raised his arms to defend himself when Togami Byakuya came barrelling in and charged at the Angered Henchman of Junko Enoshima.

  
“Ah! Togami-kun! NO!” Makoto cried out in distress.

  
“What were you thinking facing him alone!?” Togami yelled as he tries to restrain the angered Servant.

  
“Unhand me Future Foundation Dog!” Servant snapped.

  
He struggled wildly throwing the blond off of him, but then the floor beneath him caved in and the next thing he knew he was falling, he could have sworn he saw Makoto Naegi was falling with him... but how?

  
As he fall in the darkness he saw Yuzuru’s smile flashed before his eyes and everything went dark...

  
**[YUZURU’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He could feel Servant’s distress... his confusion and anger... he understood that feeling very well, whoever was causing Servant this feeling is in danger of becoming a pile of bruised and battered corpse if they continue on pushing Servant’s buttons...

  
And then there is this feeling of like plummeting into the unknown... Servant went into shock... so... he had to take over until Servant is well enough to go again.

  
He reached out into the Light and closed his eyes... feeling the tug of consciousness lift him into the world that Servant is a part of.

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

**  
** _Drip! Drip! Drip!_

_  
_ Yuzuru opened his eyes and blinked once... twice until his vision cleared... wherever Servant fell from it sure is one hell of a fall because he couldn’t see the hole Servant fell from, his body felt heavy and sore, so sore... where is this place anyways?

  
“Ah! You’re awake!” an unfamiliar voice called out.

  
Yuzuru struggled to sit up, but a gentle hand stopped him from doing so. He looked up and saw a boy a Year younger than him, the boy had a Brown Spiky Hair with strange strand that was sticking up and had those washout hazel eyes. Yuzuru didn’t fight back and just laid down...

  
“How are you feeling...” The boy asked.

  
“Sore and... ummm...” Yuzuru said and looked at the brunette.

  
“Oh! I’m Makoto Naegi... nice to meet you, Servant-kun...” The Brunette smiled.

  
“I’m Yuzuru... Ummm... Servant is currently recovering from the shock...” Yuzuru answered.

  
“Oh... I see... so... you and Servant-kun are...” Makoto trailed off.

  
“Two separate identities yet the same being.” Yuzuru answered.

  
“Do you remember anything? Your Past and your Family?” Makoto asked but then realized what he said. “I-I’m sorry to pry! You don’t have to answer.”

  
Yuzuru just giggled at the panicky reaction and just said

  
“Servant and I had no memories of our past, according to our limited knowledge... we... no... I’m an Experimental Subject to Project SERVANT... I am Prototype Number 55 which the Servant you know came from.”

  
“But-but then...” Makoto stuttered.

  
“Well... Servant became the Dominant Persona when the Tests were successful which leaves me stranded in the back of our mind since I’m the weaker one, I just recently able to make contact with him and talk to him whenever he visits our shared Mind World where our consciousness meet.” Yuzuru answered.

  
“So...” Makoto trailed off...

  
“Servant will be back soon, my time out here is limited... I have just discovered that we’re able to switch when the other is incapacitated.” Yuzuru said quietly.

  
“And Servant?” Makoto asked.

  
“He’ll be out for a while, He’s still new to things such as Emotions and others trying to help him. For over nine and a half years he and I suffered at the hands of Cross Bond, and then Servant’s Mistress came along and made him do things he shouldn’t have done, but it’s in his Nature as a Servant to obey his Masters or Mistresses command and now he’s bound to a Command that will not only hurt him, but me as well and that’s what he is worrying about, he’d rather chose to obey so the System that was programmed within him won’t hurt me if he ever disobey an Absolute Order, Please do not take his aggressive behaviour as a mean that he’s Dangerous Person, he has a reason to be aggressive... He had suffered as much as I did and had a hard time trusting someone who won’t cause him harm.” Yuzuru answered quietly.

  
“I understand... I Promise! I will try harder to help Servant-kun from his Suffering and End Junko’s Control over him!” Makoto stated softly.

  
“If Servant was a Human, he would be two years Younger than I am and a Year Younger than you, Makoto-kun...” Yuzuru chuckled quietly.

  
Makoto blushed at that...

  
“You should rest now.” He stuttered.

  
“Okay...” Yuzuru chuckled and closed his eyes.

  
He could trust Makoto to watch over him as he sleep... he should go and check if Servant is doing well... He’s happy that someone’s finally willing to save Servant from his Suffering.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	6. A PROMISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be out for a while... had to help FistOfLove creating a story.... I don't know how the idiot find me here in AO3, I swear when I find out how... someone is going to pay dearly for it...

**[YUZURU’S MIND WORLD]**

**  
** Yuzuru landed softly at the grassy bed where he and Servant sat before. But now, it’s currently occupied by a Sleeping Servant, his Dark Counterpart looks so peaceful when he sleeps... almost like a sleeping child. Yuzuru couldn’t help but smile softly, he reached out and combed Servant’s white locks away from his face...

  
“You worked so hard... you should rest for a while...” Yuzuru whispered as he sat besides his Dark Counterpart.

  
Servant just laid there quietly resting... Yuzuru looked up at the vast dark sky of his shared Mind World, the first sparks of light formed as three Stars... it’s another sign of change. The Ocean is a little blue this time, the violet hue is slowly disappearing. The once dead trees had small leaves and the ground had small patches of grasses.

  
“Rest as much as you like...” Yuzuru said as he stood up allowing the pull on his consciousness to lift him back to the World Outside.

  
**[REALITY]**

 **  
** Yuzuru opened his eyes, and sat up then noticed that the soreness had lessened drastically, he doesn’t know whether it’s morning or not since he and Makoto fell from a very deep hole. He looked around only to find Makoto was sleeping close to him, he just blinked and looked around more, there has to be a way out of this place. He was about to get on his feet when he noticed that he’s only in his Black Boxer Shorts? Yuzuru doesn’t know why but his face felt hot.

  
“Yuzuru-kun?” Makoto slurred out.

  
Oh dear... The said male looked at the brunette in confusion.

  
“I didn’t notice it before but... ummm... did you take off my clothes while I’m unconscious?” Yuzuru asked curiously.

  
Makoto blushed furiously and babbled

  
“W-Well... You fell on the water and you’re all wet, you’ll get a cold if you stay in your wet clothes so...”

  
“I-It’s fine... errr... Where are my clothes?” Yuzuru said trying to stay calm thinking to himself that If Servant is in this situation. _‘He’ll take it the wrong way...’_

  
Servant is not that Difficult to deal with, but in his current situation the poor Dark Counterpart would definitely have an attack akin to a ‘Heart Attack.’ So it’s better that He (Yuzuru) had to deal with this sort of thing since he’s the calmer and milder one.

  
“Here Yuzu-kun...” Makoto called out handing over the dry clothing.

  
Yuzuru gratefully took the clothes and dressed up... Servant had a poor Fashion Sense since most of the clothing is black like he’s going to a funeral. But he can’t complain, clothes is clothes.

  
“How long have we been staying here?” Yuzuru asked.

  
“Err... umm... about a Day and a Half, Probably.” Makoto answered.

  
“Oh... Maybe we should find a way out...” Yuzuru said calmly.

  
“I found one, I don’t know where it leads but at least we’re out of this place...” Makoto said holding Yuzuru’s hand. “Let’s go.”

  
“Ah! Yes!” Yuzuru answered and walked along side Makoto.

  
**[MEANWHILE]**

 **  
** Togami and bunch of his friends looked down at the hole warily.

  
“It’s really deep.” Asahina said worriedly.

  
“Do you think they’re alive down there?” Leon asked.

  
“That’s a long fall...” Celeste added.

  
“But even so... we must go down there and find Makoto Naegi.” Sakura followed.

  
“Yes! He’s with the Henchman of Junko! Who knows what that guy would do to Naegi-kun!” Sayaka added.

  
Everyone nodded and prepared their gears to search for their missing friend.

  
**[SHORT TIMESKIP WITH IZURU]**

 **  
** He was watching the Remnants of Despair battle it out against the Future Foundation, however his attention was elsewhere... he was thinking of two people who seem to pique his interest, both goes by the name of Servant, one is seem to be in high spirits despite being essentially a slave, smiling most of the time and having a carefree, sometimes disturbing laugh. While the other is cold and dutiful of the Order that was given and executes Orders without question. Both had identical face though what separate the two are the Personality and the coloration of their eyes.

  
Both Servants are different from each other, yet they bore the same face... Siblings? It’s possible, according to his knowledge only blood relatives, or siblings could have the same face... have both Servants met each other? No... that’s not his concern... but... what bothers him is what the other Servant- the Serious looking one said

  
**_“Don't pretend you're sad, why tremble with anger that's not even there?”_**

 ** _  
_** What does he mean by that? Does that Servant knows something he Kamukura Izuru Doesn’t?He will find that Servant if it’s the Last thing he do...

  
**[SHORT TIMESKIP WITH SERVANT NAGITO]**

 **  
** Strange... that feeling of being watched disappeared for a long while now... but what was stranger is that... he had a feeling he had connection with his stalker. That strange ache in his heart reawakened after he lost something important, the one he treasured the most he lost his brother 9 and half years ago...

  
He failed his younger twin brother... he was unable to protect him from the suffering he was in. He’s a no good older twin brother if he couldn’t even protect his younger twin. It was all his Parents’ fault... they neglected Yuzu to the point that the younger twin run away... Not only that he failed at protecting Yuzu from his tormentors, he failed at almost everything... He lost Yuzu... and it’s all his fault... his Luck Cycle costs him to lose his only treasure.

  
“Yuzu... where did you go?” Nagito muttered to himself and looked up in the sky.

  
He had been searching for so long... he can’t give up... he don’t want to think that the last thing he will ever do for his Twin Brother is for being a failure on finding him (Yuzuru) and not make amends for all his (Nagito) failures and mistakes.

  
**[WITH JIN KIRIGIRI]**

 **  
** This is a Disaster, Makoto Naegi one of the best students who could deal with the Remnants of Despair is currently missing along with Junko Enoshima’s Servant. According to what Togami had reported, Naegi fell in the hole along with Servant. What was Naegi doing with Servant anyways? Was he trying to communicate with the Henchman of Despair.

  
He hoped and prayed that Naegi would be alright.

  
**[YUZURU’S MIND WORLD]**

**[SERVANT’S DREAM]**

**  
** He opened his eyes, everything was blurry...  he doesn’t know where he is... he’s in some kind of fancy looking room with expensive furniture. He had this feeling that he doesn’t belong in this room and he wants to get out... he looked around and saw a man and a woman talking to him... he doesn’t know who they were.

  
He couldn’t hear them, but he could understand what they were talking...

  
“You’re a Disappointment...” said the woman.

  
“Why can’t you be just like Nagito?” Said the man.

  
“Where did I go wrong with you?” The woman said as she was crying.

  
Both the man and the woman left the room, Servant doesn’t know why, but his eyes stings and something wet slides down to his cheeks, he reached out and noticed that he was... no... this is not him... looking at the side where the body length mirror was, his eyes connected with a very familiar one...

  
This body... it’s Yuzuru... when he was younger... but why was he seeing through the eyes of his Light Counterpart? He doesn’t understand... why was he seeing Yuzuru’s Childhood Memories?

  
“Yuzu? Are you okay?” A Small, soft and caring voice called out by the door.

  
Servant looked to where the voice came from... there he saw a small figure standing by the door, he couldn’t clearly see his face, but he could hear him clearly.

  
“Hey... it’s okay... I’m here... Big Brother Nagito is here...” The Boy said smiling softly.

  
Big Brother... Nagito... that name sounds familiar... wait... why can he hear Nagito’s voice yet he can’t hear the voice of the Man and Woman from before?

  
“Hey don’t cry now... everything’s going to be okay. I won’t let them hurt you...” Nagito said softly.

  
**[END DREAM]**

 **  
** Servant stayed asleep even though there’s no dream after remembering that small piece of Yuzuru’s past...

  
**[BACK TO MAKOTO AND YUZURU]**

 **  
** Yuzuru listened to Makoto chattering about his friends and what they had gone through when the Killing School life began because of Junko Enoshima, Yuzuru gave opinions and answers to Makoto when question raised. Yuzuru noticed the sad look in Makoto’s face and said

  
“Well... you’re all alive right?”

  
“Yuzu-” Makoto began.

  
“I know that I know nothing what you and your friends had gone through in the Killing School Life and I have no rights to judge, but what’s important is that you and your friends are alive and together, that’s all it matters.” Yuzuru said softly.

  
Makoto couldn’t say anything to that at all... so they walked in silence for a while. They rested for an hour and Makoto found something to eat, he refused to let Yuzuru do all the work so he scavenge here and there.

  
**[MAJOR TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** It was night time when both Yuzuru and Makoto got out of the Tunnel, it led them to the wooded area of the outskirts of the City.

  
“Ah! So it led us to the forestry...” Yuzuru commented as he trotted outside the tunnel entrance.

  
Makoto watched the white haired boy as he followed.

  
“This is the very first time I’ve been in the outside world let alone step in a real world.” Yuzuru giggled.

  
“Servant-kun never let you out?” Makoto asked curiously.

  
Yuzuru shook his head and said

  
“Servant-kun is mostly wandering the City and I can tell that it’s dangerous, I already told you that between Servant and me, I’m the weakest. If we’re going to be attacked now, I’m sure I’m the first one to fall.”

  
Makoto sighed, there’s a very high contrast between Yuzuru and Servant, but he shouldn’t underestimate Yuzuru. Just because he’s Gentle and Friendly doesn’t mean he’s vulnerable.

  
“Come on we should find shelter, it’s dark.” Yuzuru called out.

  
“Ah! Yes!” Makoto answered and followed Servant’s Light Counterpart.

  
It took awhile to find a shelter, they found a cave near the clearing. Makoto managed to make a campfire for warmth.

  
“Yuzu-kun...” Makoto called out.

  
“Yes?” Yuzuru answered.

  
“I know this is something personal but... I want to know... about you and Servant-kun...” Makoto asked.

  
Yuzur blinked and said

  
“I already said that Servant and I are two separate identities yet the same being. We had no memories of our past aside from being an Experiment within the Cross Bond Organization. Servant became the Dominant Persona when the Tests were successful which leaves me stranded in the back of our mind since I’m the weaker one... Servant Obeys Orders, no matter who they are from, but believe me... he never meant harm. He had no ways of breaking orders especially the Absolute Order.”

  
“Absolute Order?” Makoto asked curiously.

  
“I don’t know much about it but, Servant couldn’t disobey an Absolute Order.” Yuzuru answered.

  
“Why?” Makoto frowned a little.

  
“If he did disobey an absolute Order, it won’t only hurt him, it will also hurt me. He knew this and won’t let that happen, he had no other choice but to obey than to hurt me because of the Program that was engraved in him. It worries me a lot, I wanted him to stop obeying orders, I wanted him to be free from enslavement, for him to have freedom that we never had when we were young.” Yuzuru said smiling sadly. “I want him to be happy.”

  
“Yuzuru-kun...” Makoto called out softly.

  
“He’s all I have when I was pretty lonely back there, He’s not Bad... Just Misunderstood, He’s already carrying the burden that he shouldn’t have.” Yuzuru said as tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes. “I want to help easing his pain... it hurts to just watch him struggle... I-”

  
Makoto reached out and hugged the crying teen in front of him...

  
“Yuzu... I Promise... I’ll help Servant-kun out, Not matter what it takes.” The Brunette said firmly.

  
“Your friends seem to be too eager to get rid of him...” Yuzuru said quietly.

  
“That won’t happen... I’ll talk to them about it, trust me.” Makoto said.

  
Yuzuru nodded, putting his trust on the Brunette... he trusted that Makoto would save Servant from himself.

  
**[AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY]**

 **  
** Nagito was surrounded...

  
“Surrender, Remnant...” Jozu called out.

  
“I’m sorry but I have to decline on Surrendering.” Nagito smiled eerily.

  
No way he’ll surrender that easily, he still had important things to attend to.

  
“And why is that?” Munakata called out.

  
“You see... I have an important person to find and I’m not willing to surrender right now.” Nagito answered looking straight at the Silver Haired man.

  
“Is it your Brother, by any chance?” Munakata shot back.

  
Nagito flinched at that and before Jozu could say anything a Blur of Black came and snatched the White Haired Boy away from them.

  
“Was that...” Jozu asked astounded.

  
Their target was snatched away from them... by none other than Izuru Kamukura.

  
“Damn it... just as we almost got him...” Jozu cursed.

  
“Strange... why did Izuru Kamukura saved that boy?” Munakata asked himself.

  
At the distant building, Izuru pinned Nagito on the wall. Nagito gasped at the impact and looked at the Dark Haired Male.

  
“Ah... To what do I owe to be graced with your Presence... Kamukura-kun?” Nagito giggled.

  
The Dark Haired male stared at the White Haired Male with cold calculating look.

  
“You look just like him...” Izuru stated flatly.

  
“Excuse me?” Nagito asked in confusion.

  
“Who is the real Servant... You or the other one...” Izuru continued.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, could you be a little more clearer?” Nagito asked getting uncomfortable.

  
“Komaeda Nagito... you have a Twin Brother whom you have lost 9 and half years ago is it not? You were searching for him tirelessly in hopes of finding him, correct.” Izuru shot back.

  
Nagito froze... How did Izuru know this? He didn’t tell anyone about this.

  
“Stop! Enough!” He cried out...

  
He clutched his head tightly and cried out

  
“You know nothing about us, so stop it!”

  
“...Komaeda Yuzuru also known as Prototype 55, Servant of Cross Bond Organization... Ran away due to severe bullying and Negligence. Hated by his Fellow Classmates in School, a disappointment to his Teachers and Ignored by his Family like he never existed… all but one… and that is you, Komaeda Nagito...” Izuru began. “You loved your Brother Dearly, you never stopped searching. For almost 10 long years you wander, looking for someone you lost.”

  
“Heh... Because of the Good Luck came to me back then it took my only treasure away from me to compensate for the Bad Luck... I wasn’t a very good Older Twin Brother to Yuzu and I want to change that.” Nagito chuckled bitterly.

  
“And wandering the place not even knowing where the one you search would be.” Izuru said back stepping away.

  
“I trust my luck would bring him back to me.” Nagito answered.

  
Izuru said nothing and just walked away... Nagito with nothing better to do followed the Dark Haired Male.

  
**[BACK TO MAKOTO & YUZURU]**

**[YUZURU’S MIND WORLD]**

**  
** Yuzuru knelt beside Servant who had just recovered.

  
“I saw a Memory...” Servant began.

  
“A Memory...” Yuzuru parroted.

  
“A Memory of you, when you were young. There is this Man and Woman I assume would be your Parents scolding you for some reason... and...” Servant began...

  
“And?” Yuzuru urged.

  
“There is this boy... he call himself Big Brother Nagito... Your Brother?” Servant questioned.

  
“I don’t know... But I can assume that he is, I mean why would he be in the memory if he wasn’t?” Yuzuru said softly.

  
“...” Servant went quiet for a while remembering that feeling of Anger, Abandonment, Pain and Loneliness just by watching that Memory he saw. And that short Memory of Nagito he felt safe and comforted...

  
“You know... there are Good People who are willing to Help you...” Yuzuru began.

  
“Then you’ll be hurt... I don’t want that! What if... what if you disappear because I disobeyed! What if-” Servant argued.

  
“That makes us both... I’ve watched you from here, you know. Relentlessly obeying orders that a Real Servant won’t do. You did not asked questions whether it is right or wrong, I was sad about that. Then... you start rebelling against your Mistress by saving the Life of that Girl, you knew she’s going to be the Catalyst to the Down fall of Junko’s reign of Despair to those Remnants. I was happy that you did that, little by little you understood what it means to feel, and understand other people’s feelings... that’s why... even if it hurts, I’ll endure it. For the Freedom that we longed to for.” Yuzuru said softly embracing his Dark Half.

  
“I don’t think I could trust anyone... I’m... afraid that we’ll be betrayed.” Servant said quietly holding his Light Counterpart close. “I don’t want you to disappear.”

  
“I don’t want you to disappear too, you’ve been a part of me for a very long time... I understand that you couldn’t trust anyone... but you can always trust Makoto.” Yuzuru said softly.

  
“Makoto?” Servant parroted.

  
“He’s a funny guy, too optimistic... you can trust him...” Yuzuru said with a happy smile. “I have spend time with him and knew that I can trust him, he’s not a bad Person...”

  
Yuzuru held Servant’s hands close to his chest and said.

  
“Please... give him your trust like I did... He can set us free...”

  
Servant can’t say no to Yuzuru, he wanted to trust what his Light Counterpart... so...

  
“I’ll try...” He said.

  
“Then don’t be afraid, No matter how much it hurts... No more running Okay?” Yuzuru said smiling softly.

  
“No more running...” Servant parroted.

  
“Then I can be at ease knowing that you can trust a person... Please don’t turn Makoto away, he’s sincere on helping us... No matter on how painful it will get, he won’t abandon us.” Yuzuru smiled sincerely.

  
Servant closed his eyes and nodded... Yuzuru chuckled and returned back to consciousness to tell Makoto of Servant’s return.

  
**[BACK IN REALITY]**

 **  
** Yuzuru opened his eyes and he blinked once... then twice when he noticed that Makoto’s face is close to his, he could feel his getting warmer. Slowly he inched away and sat up, he noticed that it’s getting brighter outside the cavern. Then he looked back down to the sleeping Brunette and reached out

  
“Makoto-kun... Makoto-kun...” Yuzuru called out.

  
But Makoto grumbled about ‘5 More Minutes.’ Yuzuru giggled and shook his head, he leaned forward that his lips is almost brushing to the Brunette’s

  
“Servant is returning and I have to go back... I hope you won’t forget your Promise... Makoto-kun.” Yuzuru whispered and leaned away.

  
He stood up and walked out the entrance of the cave... Yuzuru looked up and smiled at the wide blue sky though it has a faint tinge of Pastel red in it...

  
“I’m happy to see what the world you’re walking to... Servant-kun... Let’s go...” Yuzuru said as he reached up to the sky.

  
Soon his consciousness changed to Servant’s... the Once Soft Gray-Green Eyes became sharp Blue-Green as Servant takes over... not long after that

  
“Yuzuru-kun?” Makoto’s voice called out.

  
“No... Yuzuru returned back to our shared Mind World... I am Servant...” Servant answered turning to the confused Brunette.

  
Noticing the Sharp Blue-Green Eyes and change of demeanour, Makoto stuttered

  
“A-Ah! My mistake!”

  
Servant just blinked, he really wanted to stay away from this fellow but

  
**_ >>No more running Okay? <<_**

  
Yuzuru told him not to run away... but he still can’t disobey the Absolute Order. He was about to say something when a familiar group came barrelling in Spooking Servant into running away.  
  
“Ah! Wait! Servant-kun!” Makoto cried out for the fleeing male.

  
_“I hope you won’t forget your Promise... Makoto-kun.”_ Yuzuru’s voice echoed in his mind...

  
“I won’t forget...” Makoto muttered to himself. “Just you wait...”

  
Makoto turned to his friends who came running towards him... the look of relief etched in their face.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
